Call Me Maybe?
by TheInvisibleTeen
Summary: AU Klaine meeting  inspired by the wonderful Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen  Blaine hears a beautiful voice singing out of a window on his walk home to his shared NYC apartment and has to let loose his inner dork and give the boy his number.  Fluffy!


Call Me Maybe?

Blaine Anderson leads an interestingly mixed life. Half of his days are spent at one of his best friend's car workshops working on the cars, fixing them up. The other half are spent at his other best friend's music studios, working behind the scenes on the soundboards and filling in for backing music when band members can't make it to recording sessions. He walks a different route home through the streets of New York City every day to simply find places he'd never found before. He uses his walk home to write notes on things he still has to do.

(*)_ Walk James when you get home because Wes's gonna be home late from the stuido and that dog goes mental if you don't let him out._

_(*) Go grocery shopping and get a load of junk food for the weekend movie marathon._

_(*) Find a new detergent that gets oil stains out because you idiot you ruined those jeans yesterday._

_(*) Find something for David for his birthday. You haven't forgotten, you just haven't found the right thing yet._

That's what's on his list as he's walking and writing one day late in spring. He looks up and takes a right down a street he's never been down before. He's only a few feet down the street before he hears the singing...

"... Ripped jeans, skin was showin'. Hot night, wind was blowin'. Where'd you think you're going, baby?"

Blaine smiled at the voice. It was brilliant and clear and strong. And if he was honest, Blaine felt like he was being sung to. He knew he wasn't, but his jeans were ripped to shreds - they had been last time he'd forgotten to shut his bedroom door before he'd left for work and James had gotten them - the wind was picking up a little around him and he seriously had no idea where he was. He had a map on his phone that he often used if he got too lost or too tired to care about finding new places in the city, but he wasn't planning on using it this afternoon. He wanted to stay and listen to the voice.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy.  
>But here's my number, so call me, maybe?<br>It's hard to look right, at you baby.  
>But here's my number, so call me, maybe?" the voice continued singing. The voice was drifting out of a window one story up in one of the apartment blocks down the street. Blaine smiled as he walked along, getting closer to it when a taxi pulled up. A young brunette woman climbed out and spoke quickly to the driver before yelling up to the open window.<p>

"Hey porcelain! Quit singing a minute and help me with the groceries will you?" she called. Blaine held back the urge to laugh as the music stopped and a pale but beautiful young man poked his head out the window.

"Be right down," he said before shutting the window and disappearing from view.

_Okay Blaine, you're going to look like a dork - you always do - but go for it. Be stupid._ Blaine's subconscious told him. He smirked a little as he scribbled as neatly as he could onto the next empty page of his notebook. He watched as the brunette girl took a handful of grocery bags up the short few steps to the apartment block and opened the door, leaving the taxi door open to the rest of the grocery bags and heading inside. Blaine seemed to time it perfectly so that when he reached the building the pale boy appeared.

"Hey," Blaine said a little nervously, approaching the young man. "Okay we haven't met but I just wanted to say you have an amazing voice. But, here's my number and... Yeah, call me, maybe?" Blaine said passing the boy his number that he'd just written down, along with his name. The boy smiled, somewhere between shock, amusement and thinking Blaine was just insane. "Yeah, sorry. I'm a dork I know." Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck a little awkwardly but his words earned him a small beautiful tinkling laugh. "I'll just... let you get your groceries," he said, ducking out and setting off down the street again, face pink right up to the tips of his ears. He was a mere three or four paces away though when he heard someone call his name. He turned, still pink cheeked to find the boy smiling at him.

"My name's Kurt," he said, his grin growing wider.

"It was nice to meet you Kurt," Blaine blushed.


End file.
